


Space Gate

by Salchat



Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Outer Space, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: This pastel picture is a gift to Eos1969, as thanks for her sage advice, pep talks and for showing me how to post pictures!  Thank you!
Series: Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Space Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/gifts).



> This pastel picture is a gift to Eos1969, as thanks for her sage advice, pep talks and for showing me how to post pictures! Thank you!

A Space Gate hovers above a cloudy green planet and a hyperspace window opens!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50451133511/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
